I will always love you Harry Potter
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Hermione Granger reliezed that she was in love with Harry Potter but when she helps Harry Defeat Voldemort will she ever tell Harry that she loves him? does Harry Love her back? read and find out! and please review!


**I will always love you Harry Potter Chapter one**

"Hermione you cant go with me! You have to stay here with Ron I have to do this myself." Harry said as he is trying to leave to defeat Voldemort

"I have to go with you Harry I wont leave your side! Friends stick together till the end you know that after all we been through you need us Harry we need you, I need you!" Hermione began to cry

"Hermione, Voldemort will kill you, I don't want that to happen. If he's going to kill someone it will be me now I know this will be hard for you and Ron but I MUST do this alone!" Harry said as he stared at Hermione and glanced over at Ron as Ron gave Harry a scared look.

"Hermione I'll be fine really you must believe in me I have fought the dark lord many times but now I must destroy him" he said tensely

"But….Harry …" Hermione began

"I have to go now Hermione." Harry gave Hermione a hug

"Promise me you be safe don't get your self killed!" weeping Hermione

"I do my best"

"Ron keep Hermione safe! If anything happens to either of you I don't know what I'll do especially Hermione got it?" Harry said to Ron

"now you make me feel special Harry thanks for your concern for me!" Ron said

"Ron I'm serious!"

"fine fine!"

I have to go now Hermione." Harry finally said

"oh alright" Hermione jumped on Harry giving him one last hug and then before she knew it Harry vanished

"Hermione come on Hermione you know he'll kill you know who? Don't you?" Ron trying to comfort her

"I know Ronald, but you never know when….when things could go wrong"

Mrs. Weasley came in and saw Hermione crying

"what's wrong dear where's Harry?" she said coming to Hermione

"Harry's gone." Hermione said

"gone where?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"gone to defeat Voldemort once and for all!" Hermione answered

"Oh my goodness! We must follow him where's your father Ron we must go!"

"we cant Harry didn't want us to go he said it would be to dangerous" Ron said

"after all you three been through now he decides not to let you go?" Mrs. Weasley said

"yeah"

"Harry oh Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry is in the forest where he knew Voldemort is out there waiting for him

" COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU WANT ME! IM RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU DON'T BE A CHICKEN YOU WANT TO FIGHT WELL HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! TO KILL ME!"

"Oh… young Harry Potter…" Harry only herd a mere whisper but out of no where a dark shadow came towards him the dark wizard known as Voldemort

"you came seeking for me Harry?" said the Dark Lord

"YES I DID I WANT TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL"

"ah but Harry if you kill me…. You will kill your friends as well." The dark lord said

"my friends my friends aren't with me there safe!" Harry said angrily

"but Harry your friends are right here all tied up and ready to die are you ready to see your friends die Harry Potter!" he asked him Harry looked to his left and saw Hermione and Ron tied up, struggling to break free.

"HERMIONE! RON!" Harry Ran towards them but Voldemort stopped him

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Voldemort snakishly said freezing Harry's legs completely

"now you listen to me boy or your friends will die a most painful death!"

"Alright what do you want!"

" to put up a fight!" Voldemort released Harry's legs but put a block on Hermione and Ron

"Avada Kedavra! Voldemort said

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled the spell bounced back and knocked Voldemort to the ground

"now you see Voldemort you are dying of your own spell now! The killing curse has back fired if you ever hurt Hermione or Ron again, but wait you wont because you will die!" Harry said pointing his wand at Voldemort

"release my friends now!"

"NEVER!" he said

"Alright I'll do it my self" Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and Ron who was still tied up when he did the rope had released itself and both of them fell to the ground

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled

"LOOK OUT!" Hermione stood up and ran towards Harry and she pointed her wand at him

"Leave Harry Alone!" she said trying not to cry again

" Or what Mudblood? You'll kill me? Ha ha ha Im already dying and you Potter you think you can release your friends and have your girlfriend come and rescue you? I think not!"

Voldemort tried to use the killing curse on Hermione but she used Expelliarmus and back fired again this time killing Voldemort for good but Hermione fell to the ground and was too weak to get back up.

"Hermione! NOOOOO!" Harry fell by her side

"Hermione no! don't go! Please Hermione we need you! Don't die!" Harry began to cry tears are falling on Hermione's pale face she laid there lifeless could this be the end of Hermione Granger? She risked her life for Harry and now she could be dead?

"WHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Harry yelled Ron ran up to them and fell to his knees. And he began to cry

"Harry there's something I have to tell you, Hermione told me something about you." Ron started to say

"what is it Ron?" Harry asked

"before we left she told me that if anything well happened to her she told me to tell you that she had always loved you." Ron said

Harry couldn't believe it He knew that he started to get feelings for Hermione but never knew that she had feelings for him as well.

"Hermione…please don't go I beg you"

Just then right after he said that he felt Hermione's finger move

"could it be Harry!" Ron said excited

"maybe! Maybe Hermione's still alive!"

A few moments later Hermione started to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was Harry staring at her

"H-Harry?" Hermione said with a low voice

"yes Hermione its me and Ron"

"oh thank heavens! Your alright Harry you to Ron"

Ron just stared at her he was speechless

"were just fine Hermione were just glad that your alive!" Ron said

"wait, I died?" Hermione sounded confused

"you did for a few moments but now your okay!" Harry said

"oh good but Harry, there's something I have to tell you" Hermione started to say

"what Hermione" Harry asked

"I never told you this but I have loved you since the day you saved my life with the troll in the girls bathroom I never really thanked you for that"

"well Hermione I have to loved you as well."

"aww how very sweet two lovebirds and I'm just here watching where'd my bag of popcorn I love romantic stuff!" Ron said jokingly

"Oh Ronald come here!" Hermione gave Ron a hug trying to make him feel better and feel so left out.

Then suddenly Dumbledore showed up

"what happened here!" Dumbledore commanded

"Harry just killed Voldemort" Hermione said

"you helped to Hermione" Harry said trying not to take all the created

"oh well what happened to you Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked

"Voldemort tried to kill Harry and well I jumped in and back fired Voldemort's killing curse and it killed him and it took all the power I had and I guess almost died.

"very touching. Now please, come along we must get back to Hogwarts this place creeps me out! Here grab the shoe" Dumbledore said

"oh yeah I forgot that the shoe was a teleporter" Harry said

"alright lets go I'm starving!" Ron said happily that this adventure was all over.

"alright on a count of three…one…two…three" Dumbledore said and the flew up in the air and went to Hogwarts.


End file.
